superhero101fandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Eagle High School
Golden Eagle High is near the middle of the island within the Lakeview sector. It is above-average in size, as far as high schools go. Being a high school, it has all the typical classes associated with school. Math, history, science, etc. But being an exclusively super-powered school, it also has the most intense gym class of all time, and many of the classes are very specific about what they teach. Description The school is designed to be lived in at all times, and is built rather… sturdily, to say the least. It is built like a fortress, not to keep students in, but to keep all of the many, many threats in Paragon City out. Golden Eagle High has many, many defense systems set up inside and outside the school. It is equipped with automatic turrets, shock-fences, stun guns, security cameras, hexes put in place by magic users, among other things. The school is built primarily in four large “towers,” with long hallways connecting each tower. :Courtyard :The center of the school is open-air, and has a very pretty little park throughout it, with swings, a slide, and walkways through the gardens and flowers. The gardens in a large, circular indent in the ground that looks like it is made of some sort of glass. A large, barred fence has been place around it, and a plaque shows that it was left intact to remind everyone of the terrible tragedy that had taken place the year before, where several students and civilians, powered and non-powered were slaughtered by a creature that had somehow gotten through security. Although this has happened rather recently, and security has been upped dramatically (especially those magical in nature), things have more or less died down. :Cafeteria :To the north of the gardens in the enormous cafeteria building. This cafeteria serves food from all cultures on Earth, and even a few from other planets for the extraterrestrial student or teacher. Although it has never been officially proven, the huge size of the building lead some to believe that the building serves as a secret superhero training base, or a government weapons manufacturing plant (some jokingly imply that the food is being used for the weapons). :Dormitory and Rooms :To the west, east, and south are the dormitories. Each dorm room is designed for comfort and utility. Every student has a room mate, and the rooms are designed as such, with two beds. There is a TV, a small fridge and a bathroom that includes a shower. There is also a trunk at the foot of each bed, and a personal little cabinet and chest of drawers for each student to the side of their beds. Although they did try co-ed dorm room experiment at one point, this has been abolished for quite awhile, to some of the student’s dismay. Under no circumstances is the room-mate to any student a student of the opposite gender. :Front Gate :To the south is also the gates of the school, which can be opened or closed only by those with a special card that all the guards and teachers have. This gate used to be operated by a kindly old lady that was loved dearly by the students, but she has, unfortunately passed away. Her replacement is a crotchety old man who is thoroughly despised by students and teachers alike, named Theodore Thurmburger. He is rumored to be a retired super villain who once fought Statesman, but this rumor has never been shown to be true. On the other hand, it’s never been denied, either. : Faculty Although there are other teachers and school staff besides what's mentioned, these are the one integral to the story of the thread. Although any player can create a teacher, it must be cleared with the game master before the new faculty member can be added. :Principal Williams This man is tall, very muscle-bound, and very old. Most of the teachers will call him 'sir' or those more chummy with him, “Eagle;“ Short for Golden Eagle, his hero name from the days of yesteryear. Due to living in England for a number of years, he carries a slight British accent. He typically wears a tan suit and tie. with a gold button that is shaped like an eagle on his chest. What little hair he has is a whitish grey, and he sports a large mustache. His eyes are a strange gold color. He is very strict, but will go easy if he knows exactly why the student got into trouble, and he knows the student could not help but do it. For instance, radiation leaks, accidental use of powers, transformation into a hideous beast, etc. This is a school for the super powered after all. As far as powers go, you might call him the love child of an Energy/Energy Blaster and a Martial Arts/Invulnerability Scrapper, with Flight as his power set. Ms. Maurice Ms. Maurice is a librarian. Her powers are super speed. (And according to the students, eyes on the back of her head.) She can spot a trouble maker from a mile away, whether a mugger, an evil mage, or simply a mischievous student. Mr. Wolfe Mr. Wolfe is the PE teacher. He's tough, he's mean, he enjoys yelling. He was a super powered criminal (a Super Strength/Willpower Brute, to be exact) for many years, until he was finally caught. After 18 years of jail time, he was ready to play it straight. He became a hero. That was 20 years ago, and after several lucky encounters with Principal Williams, he was called in to work as the physical education teacher. He wears his costume pretty much all the time. Skintight armor that is attached to his skin all over his body, cargo pants, combat boots, tied sweatband, and a thin strip of a mask. His permanent armor is grey, his cargo pants are black, he has a brown leather belt with equipment, and his mask is black as well. Contrasting with this drab outfit is a shining golden button, identical to the principal‘s. He wears this as a badge of honor. Some say it is because he is grateful for the principal for hiring him, and others think that it is simply because he thinks it looks good. The truth may never come out. Although not hated by the students who work with him, he is universally feared because of his loud, brash manners. Mrs. Wolfe This is the loving wife of Mr. Wolfe. She teaches history, super history and non. Most of the students love her, for she is kind and helpful. Most of her classes focus on super-powered history. Ex: the mages of ancient times, the people who called themselves 'gods,' The Rikti War, Brass Monday, etc. She has the power to alter light, creating complex and believable illusions, bright, blinding flashes of light, or even blast of ambient energy that is powerful enough to cause painful burns. Nurse Bastian An enigma for many of the students. She has been described as both loving an hateful, gentle and mean, cool-headed and easily angered. But the word that probably best describes this woman is “intense.” Despite what some think, she really does love her students and the school in general, and her quickly-sparked anger on injured students simply stems from concern for them. Typical of the world’s super-powered nurses, she has the power to heal wounds. She is also an “empath,” a person who is not able to read the minds of those around her, but she is able to feel their emotions. Because of this, she is a very good judge of character. It is whispered around the school that she is a government agent, but like most of the school rumors, this has never been proven.